slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Medyk
Medyk to bardzo rzadki śluzak typu Światło. Ma jedno oko i zielony kolor. Umiejętności *W protoformie może dotykiem zdemaskować ghula. *W protoformie uzdrawia na mniejszą skalę, wytwarza maść leczniczą lub odtrutkę. *'Healswarm' - emituje silne, jasne światło mogące cofnąć każdą mutację. *'Medici' - wystrzeliwuje świecącą kule zdolną do leczenia dolegliwości wewnętrznych. *'Skinsplint' - snuje ochronny kokon światła, który leczy uszkodzony obiekt/obszar. *'Lightshield' - z iskier tworzy ochronną ścianę/bańke chroniącą przed toksynami. *'Slugmage' - tworzy zbudowaną z energii powłokę chroniącą przed zghulowaniem. *'Healadin' - tworzy zbudowaną z energii zbroję, która czyni noszącego ją nieczułego na ghule. *Z pomocą kilku Fandango zmienia Mroczną Wodę w śluzaczą energię lub zwykłą wodę. Ciekawostki *Z pomocą paru śluzaków Fandango może usunąć ,,źródło" mrocznej wody i przekształcić ją w śluzaczą energię lub wodę. W ten sposób uratował on Jaskinię Dziesiątkową przed obumarciem. *Medyk nie wykazuje żadnych skutecznych umiejętności bojowych, przez co był uważany przez poprzedniego właściciela - Billy'ego - za bezużytecznego śluzaka zajmującego tylko miejsce w pasie z amunicją, jednak jego prawdziwym powołaniem jest cofanie skutków mutacji Blakk'a - leczenie zghulowanych śluzaków i mecha-bestii, co czyni go naprawdę cennym osobnikiem dla przeciwników Blakka, więc okazuje się w czymś przydatnym. *Billy chciał go zdeptać, przez jego ,,bezużyteczność", ale Eli go uratował, przez co nawiązała się między nimi przyjacielska relacja. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Boon Death. *Medyka zauważono w odc. "Dobijmy targu". (Zdjęcie) *Prawdopodobnie Medyk potrafi zneutralizować truciznę Boon Death'a, lecz Shanai powiedziała: ,,Nie. Za późno"'.'' *Potrafi leczyć też Ghule z dystansu (odc. "Bez wyjścia") oraz tworzyć dużą, leczącą ghule aurę (odc. "Nowy dzieciak cz. 1"). *Umie uleczyć zghulowane rośliny Vinedrilla. *Jest bardzo podobny do Sonica. *W odcinku pt. ,,Awaria" ciągle robił duże oko, żeby być wybranym, a gdy go wybrano, bardzo się cieszył. W tym samym odcinku Trixie uznała Medyka za najrzadszy okaz śluzaka w Slugterrze, co nieco kłóci się z prawdą (są gatunki rzadsze od Medyka np. Enigmo). *Eli ofiarował Medyka członkowi Klanu Cieni by blokował bramę przed demonami. *Zastąpił śluzaka Fandango w pilnowaniu bramy. *Eli czasami Medyka nazywał Doktorkiem. *Jego nazwa po angielsku brzmi Boon Doc a imię śluzaka Eli'a to '''Doc (doc - doktor). *Żyje na terenach typu dżungla. *Nie potrafi wyleczyć tylko Strachoghula po transformacji (podobno). *Jest mniejszy od większości śluzaków (poza Fingerlingiem). *W odcinku pt. ,,Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza" wyleczył Strachoghula w protoformie. *W stercie śluzaków zrzuconych na Quentina był Medyk. *Podczas transformacji jego skóra ciemnieje. Skalowce.JPG|Medyk i Skałowce. Shanai death.jpg|Medyk nad ranną Shanai Medic.jpg|Atak dystansowy Medykblond.jpg|Medyk i przyjaciele 640px-doc.png|Medyk w Slug it out Picture1.png|Medyk i uleczony Hipnotyzer Energy.jpg|Medyk leczy mroczną wodę medyk w akcji.JPG|Medyk po transformacji Medyk.JPG|Wystrzelony Medyk DocDoc.jpg|Modele Medyka medykraast.JPG|Medyk i Raast Słodziutki medyk.JPG|Medyk z wielkim okiem Skrzyczany medyk.jpg|Medyk skrzyczany przez Billyego Loki, Medyk i Burpy przy posiłku.JPG|Medyk, Loki i Burpy przy posiłku Stadko śluzaków.jpg|Uleczeni "pacjenci" Medyka Medyk we wnyce.PNG|Medyk przed swoją pierwszą akcją Gotowy do akcji!.PNG|Gotowy do akcji! Medyk przerażony.JPG|Smutny medyk Radosny Medyk dołącza do Eli'a.JPG|Ucieszony Medyk Przybity Medyk.JPG|Smutny Medyk Uśmiech poajwia się na twarzyczce Medyka.JPG Zasmucony Medyk Bile`go.JPG Ucieszony Medyk.JPG|Medyk w tubie Medyk leczący Hop Jacka.PNG|Medyk leczący Hop Jacka Medyk w gronie Fandango.JPG|Medyk w gronie Fandango Zmęczony Medyk.JPG|Medyk pływający w mrocznej wodzie Medyk transformuje.JPG Medyk i Hipogryf.JPG|Medyk i hipnotyzer Digger, Jouls, Medyk i Banger.JPG|Medyk, Joules, Banger i Digger Medyk leczący zghulowane serce Mecha.JPG Medyk i uleczona mecha-bestia Eli`a.JPG|Medyk na mecha-besti Śpiący Medyk.JPG|Loki , Burpy i śpiący Medyk Wyszczelony Medyk.JPG|Transwormacja medyka Medyk po wyszczale.JPG Ss.jpg|Medyk jako strażnik Bramy Medyk pomaga strażnikowi.JPG|Medyk pomaga tezerlingowi Berpy z resztą.JPG Eli`a śluzaki.JPG|Medyk i inni 4 Ghule.JPG Medyk w nataricu.png|Medyk Burpy i reszta śluzaków.png Zdziwiony medyk.png|Ucieszony Medyk jako Strażnik Doc i Thresher.png|Medyk i Thresher strażnik Metalu Śluzaki bięgną do kryjówki.png Śluzaki jedzą.png Śluzkai przed jedzeniem.png Burpy,Loki i Medyk.png Loki i reszta.png Loki z dziwną miną.png|Medyk i Loki Berpy, Granatnik i reszta.JPG Uwięzieni przez kapitana Drake Berpy i reszta.JPG|Medyk i reszta 4śluzaki.jpg|Medyk , Skałowiec , Zamrażacz i Arachnet Popcorn slugs.jpg Thresher je popkorn.JPG Burpy i inni.png eli , burpy i doktorek.png|Eli oddający medyka hahahah -burpy i medyk.png|Medyk i Burpy Granatnik w blasterze Elia`.JPG|Medyk na ramieniu Eli'a Medyk i strażnik elektryczności.JPG Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Światło Kategoria:Śluzaki bardzo rzadkie Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Energia Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Śluzaki występujące błędnie Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Medycyna Kategoria:Śluzacza Energia Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Wrażliwe na wodę Kategoria:Wrażliwe na ziemię Kategoria:Wrażliwe na metal Kategoria:Wrażliwe na ogień Kategoria:Wrażliwe na elektryczność Kategoria:Wrażliwe na Rośliny Kategoria:Wrażliwe na lód Kategoria:Odporne na mrok Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami po transformacjii